


Tensión sexual no resulta

by OlivierCash



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo el mundo tiene un límite hasta el que llega su paciencia y esos dos, ha pasado el de McCoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tensión sexual no resulta

**Author's Note:**

> La serie de Star Trek le pertenece a Gene Roddenberry y este fic esta ambientado en las películas de J.J. Abrams.

Él tenía una lista de todo aquello que era capaz de ponerle de los nervios y luego estaba ese duende de sangre verde, del que podría haber sacado una lista particular con cada aspecto suyo que conseguía desesperarlo.

Lo peor de todo era que desde que el susodicho duende verde había roto con su novia, Jim lo había invitado a unirse a ellos a la hora de comer. Tenía la suficiente paciencia como para aguantar a Jim y a Spock por separado, pero eso de tener que aguantarlos cuando estaban juntos, superaba su paciencia con creces.

Porque verlos discutir a la hora de la comida por estupideces del nivel de “no has bajado la tapa del váter” o cosas parecidas, porque sus malditas disputas eran por estupideces por las que discutiría cualquier matrimonio standar que no se odiara a muerte. Es más, algunas de las disputas que tenían esos dos, las había tenido con su ex mujer, antes de que se acabaran odiando.

Todos tienen un límite y ese día en concreto, Bones llegó hasta él. No pudiendo evitar soltar un comentario al respecto. Por lo menos logró contenerse bastante.

— ¿Por qué no me invitasteis a vuestra jodida boda?— preguntó, cortando la estúpida discusión que mantenían sus dos compañeros en ese instante.

Jim y Spock estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro, enfrente de McCoy. Estos se quedaron en silencio, mirando al doctor.

— Debido a que en ningún momento hemos realizado ninguna ceremonia con ese objetivo— fue la respuesta que dio Spock, con habitual falta de expresividad y sentimientos.

—Discutís por malditas chorradas, por las que solo discutirían un matrimonio, por eso digo que parecéis casados— le explico el doctor al vulcano de malas.

Jim soltó unas carcajadas al respecto y le dedicó una mirada a su amigo, disfrutando de verlo tan frustrado.

— Venga Bones, no seas así, tú y yo también discutimos por estupideces y no pasa nada— se defendió Jim, demasiado sonriente para el gusto del doctor.

McCoy le dedicó otra mirada de pocos amigos a Jim, ¿así que veía sus discusiones como algo estúpido? Sin duda, la próxima vez que le tocara revisión médica, se vengaría de él.

Le echó un ojo a esos dos, quienes parecían esperar una respuesta. Bueno, Jim parecía esperarla mientras que Spock estaba ahí, siendo Spock.

— Jim, tú y yo no tenemos esa extraña tensión sexual no resuelta que se palpa entre vosotros— soltó McCoy con su mal humor que parecía permanente en él.

Tras esa frase, Jim volvió a reírse a carcajada viva, ante la molesta mirada del doctor y la estoica mirada del vulcano. Pero el doctor estaba seguro de que él, tenía toda la razón al respecto, la tensión sexual no resuelta que había entre esos dos era algo que toda la maldita tripulación había notado. Sólo que nadie se había atrevido a decírselo antes.

— Doctor, le aseguro que entre el Capitán y yo, no existen ninguna tensión sexual no resuelta— aseguró Spock con la misma expresividad de una tabla de madera, bueno, Bones había visto tablas de madera mucho más expresivas que el vulcano.

— Lo que tu digas duende de sangre verde— se quejó McCoy, dándose cuenta de que el imbécil de su Capitán todavía estaba riéndose. A ese paso, iba a acabar asfixiándose. El doctor suspiró, ya había tenido suficiente de esos dos para lo que le restaba de semana—. Me voy, ya he acabado de comer.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, el doctor se marchó, farfullando por lo bajo quién sabe qué.

Unos minutos después de que Bones se marchara, Jim consiguió parar de reírse. Se había reído tanto que tuvo que secarse las pequeñas lágrimas que le caían por los ojos. Después, miró a Spock con una radiante sonrisa, a lo que este levantó un poco la ceja, como preguntando que le pasaba. No era algo que una persona notaría a simple vista, mas, Jim conocía demasiado bien cara mínimo cambio en el rostro de Spock.

Jim pasó disimuladamente su mano por debajo de la mesa, para colocarla sobre la mano de Spock en un acto de cariño.

—Estoy deseando ver la cara que se le queda el día que se lo contemos.

El vulcano no había mentido a Bones cuando le aseguró que ni él ni Jim tenían una tensión sexual no resuelta, ya se habían encargado muy a fondo de resolver la susodicha tensión sexual. Y más de una vez.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Tensión sexual no resulta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729593) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)




End file.
